powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers
Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers was a Power Rangers miniseries inside the third season of the TV series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. As with the 3rd season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, this miniseries used footage and monsters from the eighteenth Super Sentai series, Ninja Sentai Kaku Ranger; however, the Rangers' costumes from Kakuranger were now used as well. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are turned into children by Master Vile, and Zordon recruits five alien Power Rangers from the planet Aquitar, humanoids that feed on water, to help protect the Earth from Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Meanwhile, the kids seek to find the pieces of the Zeo Crystal to return them to their full adult form. Eventually, the Rangers found their Zeo Subcrystals and recruited a new friend, Tanya Sloan, from Africa. Once the Zeo Crystal was recombined, the Rangers returned to their grown form and the Aquitian Rangers returned to Aquitar. Goldar and Rito Revolto stole the Zeo Crystal and detonated a bomb in the Command Center, ending the miniseries on a cliffhanger that led into the following series: Power Rangers: Zeo. The Aquitian Rangers are later seen and referenced in further Power Rangers series, including the first past/present Ranger team up during Power Rangers: Zeo. In particular, Billy Cranson goes and visits them on their home planet, therefore explaining his absence from the series from Power Rangers: Turbo onwards. Some of the Alien Rangers are also seen in the climatic montage fight between the forces of good and evil at the finale of Power Rangers: In Space and the Red Alien Ranger (Aurico) is seen in the Power Rangers: Wild Force episode Forever Red which saw every previous Red Ranger (except Rocky DeSantos) united to stop the remnants of the Machine Empire in its latest scheme. Characters Heroes * Delphine (White Aquitian/Alien Ranger), Leader * Cestro (Blue Aquitian/Alien Ranger) * Aurico (Red Aquitian/Alien Ranger) * Tideus (Yellow Aquitian/Alien Ranger) * Corcus (Black Aquitian/Alien Ranger) Villains * Rita Repulsa * Lord Zedd * Goldar * Rito Revolto * Hydro Hog * Master Vile Allies * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (children) * Zordon * Alpha 5 Zords * Battle Borgs Episodes Trivia *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers has the distinction of featuring both the first female White Ranger (this would be repeated in Power Rangers Wild Force) and first female leader of a Power Rangers team, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Time Force. *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers also has the distiction of featuring the first Blue Ranger played by an African-American actor, Cestro (this would be repeated in Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Wild Force, and Power Rangers Dino Thunder. *It is the first series to feature a male Yellow Ranger, this would also be repeated in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers S.P.D. (A-Squad) and Power Rangers Mystic Force. *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers is considered by some to be a full-fledged season unto itself, since the opening credits were modified to fit the Alien Rangers theme. However, it is largely viewed as an extension of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 *It was the first series to actually reveal that Earth was not the only planet that had Power Rangers. de:Alien Rangers (Staffel)